In conventional systems, a user has to login or otherwise select an account identity on their user equipment device in order to receive personalized content. For example, the user may login to their set-top box in order to receive recommended content for viewing including one or more of television broadcasts, streaming internet media, and on-demand programs.
The recommended content may be selected based on the user's profile associated with his or her login or account identity. For example, the user's profile may include viewing history and related viewing preferences for the user. However, if the user is not logged in, he or she may not receive the appropriate content recommendations. Additionally, if the user is not logged in, the user's viewing history or related viewing preferences may not be recorded in his or her user profile for future content recommendations.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that will alleviate the issues described above and aid in making better content recommendations for the user.